random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Mall
...is a Random mall in Random City. Many stores are tentants here, and have large spaces. The mall was built in 1987 as part of the expansions of the Random City district, and part of the mall was built over a disused 1930's balcony cinema (the 'Robert Theater at Random City Square', said balcony theater is now the Chuck E. Cheese's part of the mall). Stores Regular Stores *GameStop **Another GameStop under the name of EB Games **Yet another GameStop under the name of MovieStop that sells films *Phineas and Ferb Store *Regular Show Store *Adventure Time Store *The Amazing World of Gumball Store *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Store *Pokemon Store *E.T. Store *Mario Store *Sonic Store *Spongebob StorePants *Cartoon Network Store *Nickelodeon Store *LEGO Store *The Disney Store *Hyrule Market *The Hat Store *Valve: Fan Store *Capcom Vs. Everything Store *Comic-Con Store *Gravity Falls Store *Disney Afternoon Store *Scary Logo Store *Fifi LaFume's Perfumes *Petco *Robotnik's Emporium *Dollar General *Moon Snail's Strange Shop *Justice & Brothers *Tony Hawk Gear Shop *Blockbuster Video *Six Flags: The Store *Batman BatShop *Superman Store of Steel *Mega Man Store *7 Eleven *The Children's Place *Gap *Gap Kids *Baby Gap *Blockbuster Music *Blockbuster Games *Godzilla Store *DragonBall Z Store *Hostess Snack Cakes Store *Pepsi Store *Coca-Cola Store *The Apple Store *Power Rangers Shop *Limited Too *The Limited *American Eagle Outfitters **Another AEO store that sells kids clothes called "77 Kids" *Flow Soda Vending Machine **These are placed all over the mall. Department Stores *CityTarget *Fraggle Rock Store *Moon Snail's Strange Store (MSSS, sells Strange hats and guns for TF2.) *Ikea *H&M *Sears *Kmart *Montgomery Ward Grocery Stores * DeMoulas Market Basket (the location at the Random Mall has the last use of the name DeMoulas on a facade) * Stew Leonard's *Wegmans Restaurants *McDonalds *Burger King *Taco Bell *Chick-Fil-A *Soft Pretzal Place!!! *In N Out Burger *Italia Express *iHop *Cops & Doughnuts *Denny's *Tokyo Express *Panda Express *Jolibee *Mochlum's Mochas *Tornadospeed Bakery *Panera Bread *Krispy Kream Doughnuts *Pizza Planet - Oh yeah. >=) *Rainforest Cafe *Big Boy *Los Tres Amigoes *Wendy's *Arby's *Dairy Queen - YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!! *Louie's *Mumfie's Family Fun Center *Georgie Pie (The Kiwi legend came to Random City thanks to McDonald's New Zealand) *Chuck E. Cheese's (formerly Showbiz Pizza Place, the balcony show from the old CEC PTT in Random City is on display here) - The Chuck E. Cheese's part of the mall features 13,000 sq. ft. of arcade games in the lobby, a 3-stage animatronic show operating on the stage, great pizza, and more. **Another Chuck E. Cheese's under the name of Peter Piper Pizza - Chuck E. Cheese's sister chain opened up shop here in October 2014. *Satellite location of St. Alfonzo's Pancake Breakfast *Friendly's *Burger Chef *Old Country Buffet *Six Flags: The Restaurant *Rax Roast Beef *T.G.I. Friday's *Moe's Tavern *Krusty Burger Misc. *Help Center for stuff :/ *ARCADE CENTER WOOT! Former tenants *KFC (closed due to low sales, which now means that KFC is smuggled into Random City by Feb-Ex) *Showbiz Pizza Place (now Chuck E. Cheese's) *Satellite location of Funspot Family Fun Center (now Rainforest Cafe) *Fazbear's Family Diner (Closed after it was noticed that people were getting murdered. Now McDonald's) *Ultra-Ummagine's Unusuals (Closed upon reports of people getting stranges and vintages instead of the requested Unusuals. Now Moon Snail's Strange Shop.) *Major Magic's All Star Pizza Revue (Closed due to arguments with the owners and the landlord, bots sold to the Rainforest Cafe and Chuck E. Cheese's locations in the mall for parts, Barbara Stringband and The Magical Music Machines were saved and retrofitted by The Random Police Force for an educational program for kids, they were later sold off and are now owned by TheworldofBingbang32, who restored them back into their Major Magic's counterparts) *Discovery Zone (Closed due to bankruptcy, tubes and ball pits sold to the Chuck E. Cheese's location in the mall, Z-Bop and Shoe-B and some tubes and ball pit balls along with signage donated to the Random-ness Museum) *Blockbuster Block Party (Closed due to the closure of the other concept locations, all equipment sold to various fun centers across the Random Region) *Photon center (Closed due to corporate ceasing operations, entire Photon arena donated to the Random-ness Museum) *Toys "Я" Us (has a mall entrance) (closed due to bankruptcy) **Another Toys "R" Us under the name of Babies "R" Us which sells stuff for babies. (closed due to bankruptcy) Random Mall Amusement Park The mall is SO big that it has its own amusement park! *The Coolest Coaster Ever! *Big Obvious Ride *Ride of Epic *Phineas and Ferb Simulator *Regular Show Simulator *Spy vs Spy Battle Coasters *The Mitten *Roller Coaster Delivery System that Turns into Broccoli *MEAP: The Ride (now has LAZERS!!) *The Target-Coaster (formerly the Random Ride That Flings You Into Space!, but was modified to be a fast way to get to the mall's CityTarget (formerly a SuperTarget) instead of flinging you into space due to lawsuits) *Angry Birds Game Coaster *Spy Vs. Spy Play Train *Cadbury World rollercoaster *Venice-style gondola canal *The Nightmare at Phantom Cave ride from Darien Lake *A Scrambler ride *A Huss Ranger ride *A Mack Calypso ride *Top Thrill Dragster *The Simpsons Roller Coaster *Mega Man Megacoaster *Superman: Ride of Steel *Batman: The One-millionth Ride *Tony Hawk's Big Spin *Tony Hawk's Halfpipe water slide *The Bullet Train to Hell *A pool where people can ride a shark *A 500 foot tall Skycoaster *The Fiery Fist O'Pain Employees ***Former manager = Timebomb192potato ***Dead body found in the basement = PixelMiette Gallery bandicam 2015-12-11 16-33-07-064.png|Toys "R" Us (attached to CityTarget) 4427844947_b8cf8cffd6_o.jpg|Super Target (prior to teardown and CityTarget) Target_Exterior.jpg|CityTarget from the open-air section bandicam 2015-12-10 17-26-51-759.png|The McDonald's on the mall's own road (seen here closed to correct plumbing problems) Category:Random Works! Category:Random City Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Who wants random pie?